


Meeting Clint

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clint Barton's Farm, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, On the Run, Sharing a Bed, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finally meets his soulmate.</p><p>Companion piece to 'Meeting Bucky'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Clint

Bucky, Steve and Sam fought of their pursuers and met Wanda just outside the city.

"Steve, we need a safe place. We can't keep on running without a plan." said Sam.

"I know. There is one place I can think of." said Steve.

"Which place?" asked Wanda.

"It's owned by a friend." said Steve.

"Is this friend trustworthy?" asked Bucky.

Steve smiled at him. It was a knowing smile. "Its owned by your soulmate, Buck." he said.

Bucky's breath got caught. 

He had wanted to meet his soulmate since he got his memories back.

Seeing Bucky's expression Steve smiled.

Its long overdue that the two men meet.  
_______________________

They take the train since it's less conspicuous. 

They get of on a station in Iowa from where they take a bus.

Bucky can see many farms and mountains. 

They are in the country side.

They get off at a relatively secluded farm.

Steve leads them to the house and knocks the door. 

After a few minutes the door opens and the person lets them in.

Once Bucky is inside he takes a good look.

They are at a farm house.

And then his attention is drawn towards the man eho is his soulmate.

Clint Barton.

The man is gorgeous with blonde hair, blue-green-gray eyes and a handsome face. 

Bucky aches to touch him.

The introductions are made and his soulmate accepts him.

He isn't disgusted by Bucky.

After plans are made and everyone goes to their rooms it's just Bucky and Clint.

"You don't mind sharing my bed, do you?" Clint asked Bucky.

Bucky just smirked and shook his head. 

Inside he was excited.

He was sleeping near this gorgeous man.

As he held Clint in his arms, Bucky felt more alive than he had in years. 

He had his soulmate with him.

He will protect Clint at all costs. 

He will not let this war tear them apart.


End file.
